


Not Your Average Day at Work

by GDB123



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: Frank works in a sex shop, Gerard comes in looking for toys for his next submissive.Little does Frank know, that's him.





	Not Your Average Day at Work

Frank flipped aimlessly through a magazine, trying to avoid looking at the clock in hopes it would make his shift go by faster.

It was his first time in the shop alone, and needless to say, it was boring as shit.

Not to mention the overly obnoxious couples that would come in and giggle at all the items, whispering to themselves about what they'd do with them.

Frank had heard it all at this point, and was pretty much annoyed by it all now.

Yes, you needed fucking toy cleaner, five dollars was worth keeping your junk infection free, along with keeping your very expensive toy in good shape.

What people didn't know was cleaning sex toys with soap and water could potentially cause infections, especially in women.

Not only that, but some material used to make the sex toys were sensitive to the soap, it wore down the product, making it last a shorter time.

If Frank was being honest, he didn't give a fuck if someone got an infection, but his boss had burned it into his brain to preach that to people.

'Up sale, Frank, if you convince them to buy batteries and toy cleaner, it's an extra eight dollars per sale!'

Not to mention Frank got a bonus every time he sold a certain amount.... maybe that's what really sold Frank on his nagging behavior.

Today was slow though, it was a Tuesday, and oddly enough no one seemed to want to purchase sex toys in the early week.

So for the first hour of his shift he just sat behind the counter, some boring magazine in his hands while he waited for something interesting to happen.

Finally someone came in though, and Frank looked up eagerly as the little bell rang.

When his eyes met with the tall man, the magazine slipped from his hands, his full focus on the beauty god that had just walked in.

"Hey," the man spoke easily, walking over to Frank casually. "Could you show me where the vibrators are?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course." Frank nodded, swallowing hard as he forced his feet towards the back of the store. "There gonna be on this back wall." He gestured to it then. "Anything else?"

"These are for women." The man pointed out, looking up at the 'female' sign. "I need them for men."

"Oh!" Frank gasped out, his face going bright red at the realization. "I mean, I'm so sorry, most guys come in here for their girlfriends, I just assumed-"

"The vibrators," the guy pushed, sending Frank a small smile to get him back on track. "Where are they?"

"Right this way." Frank nodded quickly, leading the man into the 'men' section. "Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Actually, no." The man started, gazing over the wall of sex toys. "I'm not sure what toy will meet my needs, perhaps you could help me with that?"

"Well, uh, what are you looking for in a toy?" Frank forced out, his entire body hot with nerves.

This man was attractive as hell, and he was just causally talking about sex toys like it was nothing; which it wasn't, Frank supposed, but it made his mind wander in places it shouldn't while he was in public.

"Well, the thing is, I'm a dominant in the bedroom." 

Oh, fuck.

Frank could totally see that- he could see this man demanding in the bedroom, he could see him- okay, okay, again, Frank needed to calm down.

"I'm looking to buy some new toys for my next submissive, my last one didn't use toys, but my next one will... I'm just lost on what to buy."

"Oh, wow, okay." Frank spoke before he realized it, and the other raised an eyebrow at him. "I just, that's a new one." Frank laughed awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck. "So uh, what kind of qualities are you looking for? We have vibrating butt plugs, 'P' spot stimulating ones, uh-"

"I want something loud." The man interrupted, looking deep in thought. "I want him to hear it loud and clearly, preferably one that stimulates his prostate excruciatingly."

"Oh, okay." Frank mumbled, his stomach twisting lustfully because of that mans low voice. "This one is pretty loud."

He reached for one of the less discreet ones, eyeing the label to double check before he handed it to the man.

"It's the lowest level of discretion, so you'll be able to hear it, and it's got the curved tip to hit the prostate like you want."

"Mmm, perfect." The man hummed as he studied the box. "Is it any good?"

"Excuse me?" Frank practically squeaked, his eyes wide at what he thought was being asked. "Uh-"

"Well, you work here, I'd assume you'd be aware of which products costumers enjoyed most." 

"Oh, right duh, obviously-"

"I mean..." the man started, a slight smirk to his face. "If you know personally, I'd take your word for it."

Fuck, Frank was practically trembling at this point.

He didn't know that product in such intensity, but the quieter ones, those were fucking awesome.

"I don't know about that one." Frank mumbled quietly, his gaze falling on the product he had hidden under his bed. "But this one... this one is pretty good..."

Something about that made the man seem extremely happy, but Frank didn't know what it was.

Was he really that happy that a product had a good review from him?

"Interesting." He grinned to himself. "So you're into that kind of thing, then?"

Oh.

He was smiling because Frank had practically told him he was gay.

But why was that so exciting for him?

"Well, I'm gay, so yeah." Frank decided to just be out there with it, a hopeful feeling twisting in his gut as the other smiled some more. 

"I came in on the right day it seems, you'll be much more help than the creepy old guy who is usually here."

"Norman." Frank giggled to himself. "He is kinda creepy."

But wait, if this guy knew Norman, then he had to of been here before.

And the store wasn't very big, if he had been here before, he should know where everything was.

"I'm Gerard." The man spoke again, pulling Frank from his thoughts as he held out his hand.

"Frank." Frank nodded slowly, shaking the others hand. "W-What else can I help you with today?"

"Cockrings." 

"R-Right this way." Frank swallowed hard, making an 'oh my god' face as he turned away from Gerard. "Here-"

Gerard nodded and gazed over the selection, and Frank fucking prayed his didn't ask for his personal opinion again.

He didn't have one on these though, he had never used one, and he hadn't heard costumers opinions either.

"Which ones vibrate?"

Frank swallowed hard and pointed out the ones that did, and showed Gerard where to look on the packaging to see.

"Ah, this was an easy one." He grinned as he grabbed the package, placing it on top of the vibrator. "Next, gay porn, please."

Are you kidding me?

"We don't have much." Frank spoke softly as he led Gerard over to the adult movies. "With the internet and all, porn DVD's are kind of dying out."

"That's a shame." Gerard muttered, gazing over the categories, his gaze eventually pausing over the BDSM section. 

"T-That one is really good." Frank spoke softly, pointing to a film he had gotten off to more than he'd care to admit. 

Gerard looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but Frank refused to make eye contact, feeling embarrassed as shit as the other just stared at him.

"Oh yeah?" Gerard eventually spoke, pulling the DVD from the shelf. "How come?"

Frank was already on edge from being around this man, the way he looked and worded things just aroused the hell out of Frank, and now he was going to have to explain why a fucking porn DVD was hot.

If he made it out of this without popping a boner, he was going to treat himself to a beer after work.

"Well... the sex is really rough, but afterwards, the way he cares for his lover... I love that."

"After care is one of my favorites as well." Gerard spoke idly as he gazed over the case. "Don't get me wrong, I fucking love making them scream, or smacking their ass... but cuddling them against me afterwards, with my fingers through their hair... nothing beats that."

Frank wanted to whimper, imagining that man holding him the way he described had his heart aching with desire.

Luckily for him though, if Frank had been caught on the whole 'screaming and spanking' thing, he definitely would have gotten a boner.

"This one it is." Gerard concluded, grinning as he added it to his pile of things. "Next, rope, please."

Could this get any worse?

Frank didn't even speak as he led Gerard over to the bondage section, but he couldn't help noticing how excited Gerard seemed to be in that section.

"Is this good quality rope?" He questioned as he set his items down, grabbing one of the several packages of rope.

"I uh, I'm not sure..." Frank answered honestly. "You could open it, if you'd like."

"Thanks." Gerard nodded, gently taking out the rope, so Frank would be able to package it back up correctly when he was done. "This is nice, not too rough, feel."

Frank eyed him nervously as Gerard held out the rope, but he didn't want to be rude, so he slowly reached out and felt it.

Gerard was right though, the rope was gentle, it probably wouldn't hurt too badly against his wrists...

"Do you mind if I test it out?"

"Go ahead." Frank responded quickly, unaware of what Gerard had meant- he learned all too soon though, as Gerard grabbed his wrists. "Oh-"

"Don't worry." Gerard grinned at him. "I was a boy scout." He sent Frank a wink then, which only resulted in Frank's toes curling in his shoes.

It was very clear his body was shaking as Gerard tied the knots, but neither of them spoke of it.

The feeling of Gerard's hands on his body was too much though, and all they had touched were his wrists.

That is, until Gerard finished the knot.

"Any pain here?" Gerard questioned quietly, his eyes staring into Frank's as he trailed his hands up Frank's forearm, slowly trailing up over his biceps and shoulders. "Any at all?"

"Uhh, no, why?"

"Bondage can be dangerous." Gerard explained, his gaze strong on Frank. "Bondage can pinch nerves, cut off circulation... I wouldn't be a very good dominant if I didn't know those boundaries, would I?"

"O-Oh that makes sense." Frank swallowed hard, his thighs squeezing together on instinct as Gerard's hands suddenly moved towards his torso.

"How about here?" He questioned lowly, his hands slowly gliding down Frank's chest, his fingertips somehow managing to press down against Frank's nipples as they moved lower. "Or here?"

Frank's stomach clenched tightly once Gerard's hands reached there, and he shook his head nervously.

There was no pain there, however, if Gerard would go just a little bit lower, he'd find some.

Suddenly though, Gerard yanked on the rope, causing Frank to gasp and fall forward against him, the sudden action shocking Frank's body immensely.

And that was it.

He wasn't going to be buying himself a beer that night.

"W-What was that for?" Frank stuttered out, trying to control his heavy breathing as he took a step back from Gerard, his wrists still bound and under the others control.

"Making sure it was strong." Gerard smirked at him, his head tilting to the side. "I wouldn't want to buy a rope that would tear as I forced my submissive down onto my dick, would I?"

Frank's dick was swelling rapidly in his pants, his thoughts drifting off to if he was that submissive.

Gerard using that rope to force Frank's body onto his own, it would feel just like what had just happened... only better.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, I will stop." Gerard suddenly spoke. "Just want to make sure it's worth the money, is all.

"No, no-" Frank rushed out, a bit too quickly. "I like it- I uh- fuck, oh no-" Frank stammered like a nervous school boy. "I like helping, of course-"

Gerard had his answer then, it was confirmed that Frank was liking this, and with a quick glance down at Frank's crotch, there was even more proof.

"In that case..." Gerard muttered, then in a quick motion he pulled Frank's wrists above his head, causing the other to gasp as his shirt rose up over his stomach. "Any pain now?"

Gerard's free hand slowly trailed down Frank's torso again, this time his fingertips brushing along the bare skin of Frank's stomach.

"You know what I like to do to my submissive?" Gerard spoke lowly once more, his gaze still on Frank's body as the other whimpered in response. "I like to tie them up, make them watch some porn to rile them up... then I put on the cockring... making them cry out in frustration, but the best part? The best part is shoving that vibrator up their ass, as high as it can go, making them scream so fucking loud-"

Gerard grinned down at Frank, and Frank, well, Frank moaned.

"T-There's some pain-" He stuttered out, his head falling back. "I- I think you should help me with it."

"You have to be more specific, Frank." Gerard grinned, leaning in to study Frank's face. "Maybe I should just take off this rope."

"No!" Frank gasped, his mind racing. "I uh- fuck, what is going on? Are you flirting with me or just messing with me or-"

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me what you want."

"I want you!" Frank gasped out, his body trembling as Gerard gently pressed him up against the wall. "Oh, god-"

Gerard just smirked at him, his eyes rolling over all of Frank's features.

That's when it made sense to Frank.

This is what Gerard wanted all along, he wanted to make Frank weak, he wanted to make Frank beg for him- he wanted Frank to be a mess just for him.

"You know what I want?" Gerard breathed out as he leaned towards Frank, his breath hot against Frank's ear. "I want you to be a good boy, and go lock the front door."

"Y-Yes." Frank nodded eagerly, pulling away and rushing awkwardly to the front door.

It was a bit difficult to lock the door with his hands bound, but he managed to do that, and even turn off the 'open' sign.

He was definitely going to get in trouble for this, but in that moment he didn't care, he wanted everything Gerard had to offer.

He also realized this would be a perfect opportunity for someone to rob them, if that's what Gerard chose to do, but he didn't care, he'd risk it if there was a chance of this man fucking him.

"Good boy." Gerard grinned as Frank returned, reaching for the slight bit of slack around Frank's wrists, and pulling him towards the backroom.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Frank stuttered out, feeling light headed as Gerard gently pressed him up against the backroom door. "Gonna fuck me?"

"Oh, it's so much better when it's a surprise..." Gerard whispered, his finger dragging along Frank's jawline slowly. "You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?"

"A-At this point, yes." Frank breathed out, eager for the man to continue. "I- I really want you to fuck me."

"You need to earn it, baby." Gerard leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Frank's just enough to tease him.

"I- I thought you were a dom- why are you being so slow?"

With that Gerard let out a quiet laugh, pulling away and straightening out his posture, so he stood excessively taller than Frank.

On instinct Frank's knees weakened, his nervous gaze staring up at the god that stood above him.

"Domination is not about speed, Frank." He smirked as Frank swallowed hard. "It's about power, and I know the power I have over you when I go slow..."

"Oh, god." Frank whimpered, his head falling back against the door. "Please..."

That's when Gerard finally kissed him, his hands cupping each side of Frank's face, keeping him locked there as Gerard forced his tongue where he wanted it.

And fuck, Gerard was an amazing kisser, the type of kisser that made your knees go weak, and your stomach do flops.

Frank's dick swelled against his zipper, causing him to whimper quietly and push his hips forward.

"Ah, ah-" Gerard shook his head as he pulled away, waving his finger at Frank. "None of that, you wait for me."

"O-Okay."

"Good." Gerard grinned to himself, gently pulling the rope from Frank's wrists. "Turn around."

Frank obeyed instantly, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt Gerard's body heat behind him.

And then against him as Gerard placed his hands under Frank's shirt, his fingertips brushing Frank's skin as he slowly pulled the shirt up and over his head.

The two were pressed together suddenly, Frank's back flat against Gerard's chest, as the others hands roamed Frank's torso slowly.

"You're so pretty, baby." Gerard breathed against the side of Frank's face, his mouth opening to leave a series of wet kisses against the skin, making Frank shiver violently as Gerard's hand moved lower. "Can feel you throbbing under my touch..."

"Ah-" Frank choked out as Gerard's hand pressed down against his dick, his body screaming at him to rut against it, but he refrained. "W-What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be a good boy." Gerard whispered, his hand slowly gliding up and down Frank's clothed dick. "I want you to get nice and hard, and I want you to let me put that cockring on you."

"I-If I let you, will you fuck me?" Frank panted, his head back against Gerard's shoulder. "I'll do anything if you fuck me."

"Oh, I'll do more than that..."

"Please." Frank begged, tilting his head to look at Gerard. "I will literally beg on my knees-"

"Well, since you offered." Gerard pulled away, and when Frank turned to face him, he pointed to the ground. "Kneel."

It was instant, Frank was on his knees within a second, his dilated pupils staring up at Gerard desperately.

"Please, please, fuck me." Frank begged, and when Gerard just raised an eyebrow, he continued. "I-I'm begging you, put that cockring on me, bend me over that table, shove your dick down my throat-"

"Ah, that's more like it." Gerard hummed happily, grabbing himself through his jeans. "I quite like that last one..."

Frank just opened his mouth, tongue out and all, his eyes pleading up at Gerard.

He couldn't believe the power Gerard had over him, but he didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that Gerard was undoing his pants, and was about to be revealed to him.

"Holy shit-" Frank's eyes went wide as Gerard pulled himself from his pants. "I- holy shit, y-you're gonna prep me first, right?"

"Oh, I'm gonna take good care of you." Gerard assured, his free hand gently caressing Frank's face. "And you're going to take all of me, deep down the back of your throat."

"I-"

"You can do it." Gerard mumbled, stepping forward and dragging the tip against Frank's lips. "Just relax."

"W-What if I need to stop?"

"Then smack at my thigh, and we'll stop." Gerard reassured, seeing as Frank was starting to become afraid. "I won't hurt you... unless you want me to."

"Oh god, okay." Frank nodded, hesitantly reaching his hands out against Gerard's thighs. "I'm ready."

Gerard grinned and slowly lined himself up with Frank's lips, letting out a quiet breath as he slowly pushed in.

It was hard fought immediately, but after Frank realized Gerard was serious about not hurting him, he relaxed some more, making it easier for Gerard to move.

"You're doing so good." Gerard praised softly, his free hand running through Frank's hair. "Taking me so good..."

Frank wanted to groan, but he didn't want to risk gagging, so instead he just clutched at Gerard's thighs softly. 

"Yeah... that's it, tilt your head back for me..."

Frank trembled as he felt Gerard slip further down the back of his throat, and as his head tilted back, he gazed up at him.

"Fuck, look at you." Gerard moaned, running his finger along Frank's stretched lips. "Almost there..."

Frank couldn't believe it as his nose brushed up against the curls of hair, there was no way he had taken all of Gerard, it couldn't be possible.

"Ah, fuck yes-" Gerard panted, showing desperation that Frank hadn't expected to see. "Holy shit-"

The sounds Gerard made as he slowly moved in and out was making Frank's head spin, or maybe that was the lack of oxygen, but either way, he felt like he was floating.

He wanted to do more for Gerard, he wanted to swirl his tongue, or hallow his cheeks, but there was absolutely no room for it.

His jaw was aching as it was, but he somehow managed to wiggle his tongue a bit.

"Yeah, fuck-" Gerard cried out softly, his fingers tangling in Frank's hair. "Such a good boy, oh my god-"

Frank didn't quite understand why Gerard went from being so calm and collected to a panting mess, but he wasn't going to question it, he was just going to keep up what he was doing, so he could continue to hear those sounds.

"Wish I could fuck your pretty little mouth-"

The thought of that was scary as fuck, but Frank had managed to do this, so who's to say he couldn't do that?

He clenched at Gerard's thighs, trying to tell him he could, and when Gerard looked down at him, he realized what Frank was trying to say.

"Holy shit, you'd really let me do that?"

Frank just clenched at his thighs again, this time trying to move his head along with Gerard's now slow thrusts.

"Fucking hell, you're perfect-"

The first thrust hurt, but the sound that came from Gerard's lips made up for that, and Frank forced himself to stay still, despite the tears filling behind his eyelids.

He didn't want to stop, he just wanted to get used to it more quickly, because as Gerard picked up speed, his stomach began to clench.

He lasted longer than he expected himself to, but eventually it did become too much, so he desperately smacked at Gerard's thighs.

Frank had expected Gerard to be mad, he had not expected Gerard to drag him to his feet, or shove him against the wall while kissing him hungrily.

"Such a good boy-" Gerard purred against his mouth. "So good you deserve to get fucked without that cockring, come on-"

Frank stumbled as Gerard dragged him over to the desk, gasping as his upper body was suddenly shoved down against it.

The camera monitor was right in front of his face, and his eyes widened when he saw the backroom camera on them.

"I want you to watch." Gerard whispered, pointing to the little box. "I want you to watch while I fuck you."

"Oh my god." Frank swallowed hard. "A-And you're not going to put the cockring on me?"

"I'm not." Gerard confirmed, reaching in front of Frank to undo his pants. "But if you don't come until I say so, you'll be rewarded."

Frank wanted to ask what the reward would be, but he didn't have it in him, he just needed Gerard to fuck him already, not waste time explaining things.

"Oh, fuck." Gerard groaned as he pulled down Frank's pants and boxers. "You just get better and better, baby."

"Fuck me." Frank whined, attempting to spread his legs as he felt Gerard press against him. "Please."

Gerard didn't acknowledge that, he just grabbed Frank's wrists, making the other gasp as he slowly bound them against Frank's back. 

"Any pain?" Gerard breathed out, his hands trailing up Frank's arm like he had before.

"F-Fuck, no, no pain, continue-"

Gerard just grinned and took a step back, this time reaching for a bottle of lube, and a condom.

There were advantages to banging in the backroom of a sex shop, and that was having everything you could possibly need at your disposal.

"I'll prep you until you tell me you're ready." Gerard spoke lowly, popping the cap on the lube. "Understand?"

"Yes, thank you." Frank breathed out, his eyes glued to the screen as he watched Gerard behind him. "Please."

Frank wasn't a virgin, so the first two fingers weren't all that bad, but as soon as Gerard pressed that third finger in, pain radiated up his spine.

That pain quickly turned to pleasure though, and he groaned against the desk, his hips absentmindedly pushing down against Gerard's fingers.

"Oh, you want me so badly." Gerard grinned to himself, slowly working his fingers inside of Frank. "My fingers are nothing like my dick, baby."

"Show me the difference." Frank begged, crying out as Gerard added another finger. "Oh my god."

"I know you're not ready for me yet." Gerard scolded, gently moving his fingers. 

"I- I am-" Frank choked out, his body trembling. "Please, I'm ready."

Gerard decided to trust his judgement, mostly because he was tired of drawing things out at this point, and slowly pulled away to put on the condom.

"You want to know why I'm not putting on the cockring?" Gerard spoke casually, opening the lube once again. "It's because you took me so fucking well in your mouth, no one has ever taken all of me before, you're the first."

Frank swelled with pride at that, but it quickly diminished as he felt Gerard pressed up against his entrance.

The size difference was unreal, and Frank knew he was going to have trouble sitting down after this.

It would be worth it though, and he knew that the second Gerard started to push in.

"Gah-" Frank choked out, his spine arching as pain rattled up it. "J-Jesus Christ-"

"Shh." Gerard soothed, one hand gently massaging Frank's lower back. "You can do it, baby."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-" Frank chanted out quietly to himself as Gerard continued to move, his breath eventually catching in his throat as the stretch became too much.

"Breathe..."

Frank start panting the second Gerard spoke, his hands clenching together as his body fought to open up for Gerard.

"I'm only half way in, baby." Gerard spoke softly, his hand going up over Frank's bound ones. "Relax."

Frank just groaned and squirmed against the table, his eyes falling shut as Gerard started to move again.

"I'll stop if you need me to-"

"Don't-" Frank choked out, trying to shake his head. "Don't stop."

He did not put up with all that to not get fucked by Gerard, and just because his body was being a little bitch, didn't mean he was gonna back out.

So Gerard didn't stop, and he continued pushing in until he couldn't anymore.

"Fuck-" Frank panted as their hips met, his legs trembling violently. "Holy shit."

Gerard just hummed quietly and clutched at Frank's hand, his hips starting a deep shallow pace inside of Frank.

"U-Ugh-" Frank started to gasp, his head spinning at all the sensations it was trying to register at once. "O-Oh, god-"

"Yeah," Gerard groaned to himself, letting his head relax back as he shifted his hips a bit, trying to find that spot inside of Frank.

Gerard was very good at sex though, and it didn't take him long at all to find it, and as soon as he did, Frank screamed.

"A-Ah shit, fuck, oh my god-" Frank cried, his body absentmindedly trying to push back against Gerard. "Right there, please, fuck-"

Gerard shoved in with more force as Frank begged, tearing another cry from the other man, along with some desperate squirming with his body.

"Please-" Frank panted, his body breaking out in sweat. "Harder-"

The increase of force was slight, but every movement had Frank crying out, his mouth hung open against the desk as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." Gerard whispered, his hand slowly gliding up Frank's back until it was tangled in his hair. "You ready, baby?"

"T-There's more!?" Frank stuttered out, feeling light headed from all his panting. "I-"

"Yep."

With that Gerard pulled out, shoving back in all at once as hard as he could, hitting that special spot dead on.

"Fuck!" Frank screamed, his body twisting violently against Gerard's hold. "S-Shit-"

Gerard didn't stop, he continuously shoved into Frank, his fist twisting at Frank's hair as the other trembled violently against the desk.

The pleasure was so strong Frank couldn't even moan anymore, all his body could manage was desperate whines as he absentmindedly bit down into something.

His teeth clenched down on some random folder, saliva dribbling down his chin as Gerard continuously shoved him against the desk.

His body was screaming at him to come, his body vibrating with the need for it; he held off though, trying to hang on as long as possible, hopeful to see what that reward Gerard talked about was.

"So fucking good-" Gerard growled as he tugged on Frank's hair, his own body breaking out in a sweat. "Taking me so fucking good, so fucking tight, ugh I want you to be all mine-"

The dirty talk was not helping Frank's problem, it was taking every ounce of self control not to let go, every muscle in his body was tightened to resist.

"P-P-Please-" Frank eventually choked out, his eyes rolling from the pleasure. "Need to come-"

"No." Gerard snapped, his hand suddenly coming down against Frank's ass. "Not until I do."

"Please-"

"Fuck!" Gerard shouted, suddenly pulling Frank up by his hair, his arm wrapping tightly across Frank's torso. "I'm gonna come."

Frank couldn't support himself and he went limp against Gerard, Gerard's arm being the only thing keeping him upright.

"Fuck, fuck-" Gerard chanted, burying his face against Frank's neck. "Holy shit, baby, f-fuck!"

Frank could feel Gerard pulsing inside of him, and after what seemed like ages, Gerard slowly pulled away.

Frank whimpered at the loss, his legs trembling so violently they hurt, drool still dribbling down his chin.

"P-Please." Frank stuttered out, clutching onto the desk as Gerard untied his hands. "Hurts so bad-"

"Turn around." Gerard spoke softly, gently turning Frank's body so he was facing him. "I promised a reward..."

Frank watched hazily as Gerard lowered to his knees, his focus only snapping back to reality as Gerard slowly leaned in.

"Fuck!" Frank choked out, his body lurching forward as the warmth of Gerard's mouth covered him. "O-Oh god, oh fuck-"

Gerard just hummed and managed to take all of Frank at once, keeping Frank deep in the back of his throat as he swallowed around him.

That was it, Frank lost it, screaming out at an obscene volume as Gerard continued to suck him dry.

Gerard didn't stop until Frank pulled him away, and the second Gerard was on his feet, Frank was collapsing into his arms.

Frank didn't really know what happened after that, but when he finally came back to reality, he was dressed and sitting on the desk chair, a water bottle half drank in his hand.

"Welcome back." Gerard grinned at him, leaning forward so they'd have eye contact. "Can I kiss you again?"

"A-After that," Frank stuttered out, his throat sore as hell. "You can do whatever you want."

Gerard grinned and leaned in to kiss him, Frank melting into it as he hummed happily.

His happy buzz slowly died though, because he realized he had closed the store for over an hour at this point, and was most definitely filmed getting fucked in the back room.

His job was gone, there was no way he wasn't going to be fired after this.

"What's wrong?" Gerard spoke when he noticed Frank's sudden mood change. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I just... definitely going to lose my job after this."

"There's other jobs."

"Not for 23 year old's with no education." Frank muttered. "I-I'm barely making rent as it was... now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Move in with me."

"Excuse me?" Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard. "We met like an hour and a half ago."

"I see your point." Gerard mumbled, leaning against the wall. "But it's my fault you're going to lose your job, and I kind of..."

He trailed off, avoiding Frank's gaze.

"You kind of what?" Frank pushed. "And you're right it's definitely your fault." 

"I want you." Gerard spoke confidently, ignoring Frank's comment. "I want you to be my submissive."

"Excuse me?" Frank repeated, this time both eyebrows raised. "I'm not a slave."

"That's not what a submissive is." Gerard sighed dramatically. "I mean, there are slave submissives, but that's not what I'm into."

"W-What are you into, then?" Frank questioned nervously, cursing himself for actually considering this. "Chains, whips?"

"I'm into what we just did, bondage, control... and it's only in the bedroom, outside of the bedroom, everything is normal."

"Normal as in dates and stuff?"

"Yeah." Gerard nodded. "I like dates."

"Then you should probably start by asking me out on one, you know, it's an easier pill to swallow."

"I'm sorry, I've never had to ask before... guys usually come to me."

"Oh, really?" Frank quirked an eyebrow at him. "So I'm the first one you have to work for?"

"Apparently." Gerard muttered. "So?"

"So?" Frank pushed, wanting Gerard to be specific. 

"So..." Gerard started, looking a bit nervous. "Will you go on a date with me? And be my submissive?"

"One step at a time, baby." Frank smirked, pulling Gerard in for a kiss. "I will go on a date with you... only if you promise me something..."

"Anything." Gerard nodded, even though he looked a bit nervous.

"If we go on a date... afterwards, I want you to tie me up, make me watch that porn dvd, and shove a vibrator up my ass."

Gerard's face lit up at that, and he knew without a doubt in his mind that Frank would be his.

"You're mine." Gerard whispered, and a shy smile covered Frank's lips.

"I think you're right."


End file.
